Missing Star
by Freakishly Divine
Summary: Starfire falls into a trap set by Slade, causing everyone to think she is dead. But she is somewhere totally new, and takes a terrible journey. Will Robin loose his santity? Will Starfire fall in love with another? Will she make it back home? R&R Please!
1. Singing Titans

Disclaimer: I hate these. I do not own Teen Titans. But I do own Coyote--*Cough* you will see if you read further!

* * *

It started on a day like any other. Me with Robin, BeastBoy, Raven, and Cyborg. Having fun at the Tower, then hunting down a bad guy. But it changed on that very day, when I happened to be watching out for my friends before myself. Right now, I knew I should of been more careful. But I cannot regret the life changing journey it sent me on. To help another, to bring me closer to someone special, to help fill the gap in my life. I am Starfire, Tamaranian Princess. And this is my story.

**Chapter 1, Singing Titans**

Me and the rest of the Titans were sitting on the half-circle couch, laughing at Raven and BeastBoy arguing. Finally, BeastBoy jumped up and ran to his room. Only to come out with a weird, little metal box looking thing with a microphone. The rest of us watched as he set it up with the huge TV, then turn to us, smiling wildly.

"Titans, its time to sing! I bought this Karaoke machine yesterday. So lets test this baby out!" He shoved the microphone into Raven's hands, then grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her up. Quickly taking her seat so she could not sit down. She gave him a dirty look, rolling her eyes. But it didn't take a trained eye to see she was smiling slightly. She started going through all of BeastBoy's Cd's, muttering about how stupid it was. Finally, she picked one and slid it in, pressing the "play" button. Then she waited for the music to start...

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel_

_Comes out just when you need it to..._

_As I paced back and forth all this time  
_

_Cause I honestly believed in you._

_  
Holding on, the days drag on...  
_

_Stupid girl, I should have known,_

_I should have known.  
_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,  
_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
_

_Lead her up the stairwell...  
_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down.  
_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around..._

Raven's voice rang nicely, but had a sarcastic edge to it. She soon ended and handed the Mic to me. I looked up, slightly unnerved.

"You wish for me to...sing?" I asked, frowning. "But I do not know what to pick!"

She smiled. "You'll find something, Star. Go on." I got up, and went over to the thing that plaied the music. I looked through the cd's, nervously picking one that reminded me of Robin and what he made me feel. I put it in, but nothing happened. I looked down and blushed, then pressed the play button. I waited as the music loaded...

_I'd never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
'Till you open the door, there's so much more  
I'd never seen it before  
I was trying to fly  
But i couldn't find wings  
But you came along, and changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling  
And I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_I watched from a distance as you, made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something, that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes, and you made me believe_

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like im falling  
And I, I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_Oh..._

_Baby, you showed me what living is for  
I don't want to hide anymore_

_You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like im falling  
And I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier..._

I finished and smiled happily. Robin and the others clapped. But what they did not know, was that I was singing for Robin...my love.

"That was most enjoyable! Friend Robin, would you like to try?" I held out my hands, the Mic laying gently in them. He smiled, grabbed it lightly, then went to pick a cd. I sat back down on the couch, watching curiously at him. He did not seem to notice the song was for him...I sagged. I sighed as he slid a disk in and clicked the play button. Then started to sing...

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh  
It's something about  
Just something about  
The way she moves  
I can't figure it out  
There's something  
About her_

_There's something  
About kinda women  
That want you  
But don't need you  
Hey  
I can't figure it out  
There's something  
About her  
Cuz she walk like a boss  
Talk like a boss  
Manicured nails  
To set  
The pedicure off  
She's fly effortlessly  
Cuz she move like a boss  
Do what a boss  
Dude  
She got me thinking  
About getting involved  
That's the kinda girl  
I need_

_She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss Independent  
Won't you come  
And spend a little time  
She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Ooh  
The way ya shine  
Miss independent_

_yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
yeahhh  
Ooh  
There's something  
About kinda woman  
That can do  
It for herself  
I look at her  
And it makes me proud  
There's something  
About her  
There something  
Ooh  
So sexy  
About the kinda women  
That don't even  
Need my help  
She says she got it  
She got it  
No doubt  
There's something  
About her  
Cuz she work  
Like the boss  
Play like the boss  
Car and a crib  
She about  
To pay em both off  
And her bills  
Are paid on time  
She made for a boss  
Only a boss  
Anything less  
She's tellin em  
To get lost  
That's the girl  
Thats on my mind_

_She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Won't you come  
And spend  
A little time  
She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Ooh  
The way ya shine  
Miss independent_

_Yeah, yeahhh_

_Her favorite thing  
Is to say  
Don't worry I got it  
And everything she got  
Best believe  
She bought it  
She gon steal my heart  
Ain't no doubt about it  
Girl  
Your everything I need  
Said your everything  
I need_

_She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Wont you come  
And spend a little time  
She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Ooh the way ya shine  
Miss independent Miss independent  
That's why I love her..._

Tears filled my eyes. He did notice! He did notice! I clapped, then ran up and hugged him hard. He hugged me back. I was about to say something when the alarm went off. BeastBoy jumped up and un-plugged the Karaoke thing.

"Looks like its at the docks." Robin sighed, then let me go. "Titans, go!"

He took my hand, blushing. Once with the others, we ran outside. I flew with Robin and the others after a new villain, eager to help the people of Jump City. Of course, Robin was on his R-cycle, Cyborg was in his T-Car, Raven was levitating on her black energy, and BeastBoy was a green bird.

We stopped at the docks, facing our new enemy. My eyes and hands were glowing an eerie, bright green. I floated lightly above Robin's cycle, brows furrowing inward with anger. He turned around, an evil grin on his face. He looked like he just a teenager, Cyborg's height, with strikingly gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. Only, he was not _human. _He was part man, part wolf. He was a living werewolf. He had dark fur, and looked creepy. All he was wearing were shorts, cut and rough.

"Well, if it isn't the Teen Titans. Heard much about you, never really liked you." He growled, an evil smirk on his face.

"You have us at a disadvantage, you know us, but we have yet to know you." I coolly said, arching one auburn brow. He howled a throaty laugh, then looked me in the eye.

"Name's Coyote. Coyote Von Blade. Call me Blade." He brushed some of his hair back, winking evilly. I snorted in disgust. He took it offensively. He flung himself at Robin, blowing him over, I couldn't get a clear shot, but Robin soon threw off Blade and started kicking the butt!

"I don't know what your after, but your not going to get it!" Robin yelled, hitting Blade with his staff. Cyborg and Raven hit him at once, making him stumble backwards but not fall. BeastBoy turned into a wolf, and went tearing at Blade's shorts. Blade picked him up, and thew him at Cy and Rae, making them fall.

I was about to hit Blade with everything I had when three more of the werewolves came out. These ones were smaller, but looked furious. I took on one, and so did Cyborg, Raven, and BeastBoy. I shot one starbolt after another, getting my energy from anger. When I heard Robin scream, I whipped around, then gasped. Blade was on top of Robin's arm, even from here I heard the sickening crack.

"Robin!" I flew down to him. I watched as Blade pulled out something, it was flashing red. He threw it at me. It exploded, causing me to go hurling back into a brick building. I fell the rest of the way down, hitting the ground with a thud. I looked down at my body. I was bleeding, and definitely in pain. I coughed, then looked up just in time to watch a large piece of the wall fall...fall...and finally land so close to my face, ruble fell on my nose

I tried to get up, but could not, pain was over taking me. I could not breathe. I could not move. I could not even barely see as the ground beneathe me started to crumble then split. I was sent hurling down, screaming. The last thing I heard before the crack closed was Robin's far away yell of my name, and Coyote Von Blade's evil laugh...

* * *

Review if I should keep going or just delete:) Thanks loves! Please, no flames. :P I want at _least_ 5 reviews for me to continue.

Love,

_Freakishly Divine_


	2. Where Did She Go?

Claimer: I own Coyote Von Blade! And the next person who comes in here--*cough*, I mean...thanks you guys for all your wonderful reviews! Special thanks to **Stellucis**, for being my first reviewer. And to **RobNStar4eva**, and all the others who put this as their favorites! (But I would like a review too guys:D). This part of the story starts from Robin's point of view, then Starfire's. Hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it for you!

____________________________

**Chapter 2, Where Did She Go?!**

Pain. Overwhelming pain. Sadness. Overwhelming sadness. Empty. Overwhelming emptiness. Anger. Overwhelming anger. Hatred. Overwhelming hatred. Fear. Overwhelming..._fear. _I shut my eyes tight, grinding my teeth. I kicked Blade off with my feet, sending him backward, making him land on his back. I got up, frowning and the gleam of death in my eyes. I ran forward, jumping on him and screaming. I started punching him in the face, tears streaming down my own facade.

"Where's Starfire?!" I yelled, still punching. Blade was trying to escape, but I was too much for him. I grabbed him roughly by his shoulder with my left arm, though it was shaking with protest. I used my good arm to hit him. He was bleeding from several places, and gasping for breath.

"P---lease, I---don't---know! I---w-was just---doing---what---I was---told!" He cried back between my beating fists.

"Who told you to do this?!" I yelled, my chest heaving with the effort of trying not to sob in front of the enemy and my friends.

"S---l---ade!" He sobbed. I pulled my hand back to deliver the finally blow, but someone caught my arm. I looked back, breathing hard. Raven was looking at me with sad eyes, BeastBoy and Cyborg were also watching me. They looked like they were seeing an insane person. I jerked my wrist away from Raven and got up, Coyote Von Blade jumped up after me, then ran with his tail between his legs. Away from the Titans. Away from _me._

I turned to face my friends, trying hard to keep my tears down. My throat felt thick with a terrible feeling. Finally, Raven broke the silence that threatened to choke me.

"Robin...are you okay?" She looked me up and down. I ground my teeth together. How could she _not _see that I wasn't okay?! I didn't answer, just whipped around and ran over to where my Starfire disappeared, kneeling to touch the ground and see if there was some switch to open it back up again so I could follow in pursuit. Slade was behind this...and I was sure he was loving every second.

I heard BeastBoy comment about me. "I guess thats a no..." I ignored it and kept searching, then, after what seemed like forever, I hung my head in defeat.

"Slade will pay for this...Starfire, I'll rescue you. I will, no matter what it takes. I...love you, my Starfire..." I hadn't realized tears were flowing freely down my face until one of my friends touched my shoulder. I looked up into the sympathetic eyes of Cyborg. I looked away again, my hair hanging in my face as I took off my mask to wipe my eyes, then slide it back on quickly.

"Robin, we'll find her." Cyborg whispered. BeastBoy and Raven murmured in agreement.

"We need to get you back to Titans Tower. You're arm..." Raven trailed off, helping me to my feet. I had forgotten about it, but when she brung it up...it started to throb and hurt. I half nodded, then walked shakily to my R-Cycle, hopped on, and took off for the Tower, a few tears escaping my eyes as I drove.

The Tower was quite. I was the first one there, followed closely by Cyborg, and BeastBoy with Raven. I stumbled to the back of the couch, using my right arm to suport me. Raven came over, her eyes avoiding mine. "This is going to hurt..." She said, holding my bad arm lightly in her hands. She closed her eyes, then opened them. They were white, and her hands where glowing black with her dark energy. "Azarath Mentrion Zinthos." She said quietly. I felt the bone move, then pop back in place painfully. I sighed with relief as Raven stepped away, no longer glowing.

"You're lucky it only shifted out of place." She said darkly. I cursed under my breath, then closed my eyes. Starfire's bleeding face sprang up quickly, then her terrifying screams filled my ears. I threw my hands up to clamp over them, shaking my head from side-to-side quickly. When it stopped, I opened my eyes to see BeastBoy, Cyborg and Raven looking at me strangely. I ignored it and walked fast to my room.

Safely tucked away with the door closed and only my lamp on, I sat at my desk, barried in dead-ends about where I could find Starfire, and as to why Slade would do this. I finally just let my head fall on the wood, angry that I had distracted her. Angry at myself because I didn't _save her_. I looked over at my clock. It was 4:21AM. I sighed. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, so I got up and headed out my door to get some fresh air.

I walked through the dark hallways of Titans Tower, then up the stairs to go to the roof. I opened the door quietly and shut it, walking over to the side and dangling my feet of the edge. I thought about Starfire...and where she might be. And why I hadn't told her how I feel. My heart ached. I might never get to see her again. I would never forget her. Her beautiful smile, her always shining eyes, her silky hair, her ever-so-soft, pink lips...and I always would think about how I never go to kiss her. Sure, I had my chances, but I always screwed up. Of course, I didn't know how she felt...but again I think I did. The song she sang, she seemed to have sang it for _me._

I was startled out of my thoughts as the door opened to reveal Raven. I let out a sigh. I had let myself get too happy. I thought it might of been Starfire. I looked back out to the dark ocean as Raven sat by me.

"Hey." She said, looking at nothing like I was.

"Hey." I said flatly.

Raven turned her head to look at me. "You love her, don't you?" I looked at my friend, surprised. Was it that easy to tell?

"No. No, I'm the Titans leader. I don't like Starfire other then a f-friend." I stuttered. Raven saw right through my pitiful attempts to shake her.

"Robin, you're lying. Its fine, you can love her. I know she loves you too." Raven said, smiling slightly. I felt my heart lift for a second.

"She does? I mean, oh..." I looked away, blushing. Raven caught it and laughed lightly.

"Yes. She does. We'll find her, Robin. You should get some rest." With that, Raven got up and walked back inside. I laid on my back, looking up at the stars that danced over the blackened sky. I watched sadly as a shooting star zoomed by. Starfire would have loved to see it. I took my mask off and held it in my hands, my big blue eyes twinkling with tears.

"Please let us find Starfire, I love her." I whispered, closing my eyes and picturing her beautiful face, smiling at me. I smiled slightly, opened my eyes to put my mask back on, got up, and went back inside to see if I could sleep a little while.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. My head throbbed, my vision was blurry. But when I leaned up, rubbing my temples, I gasped at what I saw. It was like the inside of a volcano. Everything was glowing a dull orange from the heat, the rest was black from being burnt. I blinked, just to make sure it was not a dream, and it was not. I got up slowly. I looked around, puzzled. I jumped up to fly, but fell back down on my feet. _My powers do not work here? _I tried to shoot a starbolt, but nothing worked. I walked on, sighing uneasily. I took a second to look down at my clothes. They were soot stained, a little ripped, but other wise unharmed. I wish I could of said that about me. I ached all over, and in the back of my mind, Robin was there, worried sick.

I looked down, a huge lake-like pond with boiling lava was at my feet. There were a few rocks that jutted out of the surface, just enough to get across...but if I slipped, I could die. I gulped. _Oh, Zalgorf, be with me! _I prayed silently. Then, in one swift but graceful jump, I was on the first rock. I breathed a sigh of relief. I prepared myself, then hopped on another, and another. I was half-way across! I took another jump, but just as I was about to land, I heard a terrified scream. I jerked my head from where I was looking down, and saw a young girl in a soft, white dress standing there, crying. I landed wrong on the rock and slipped, causing myself get dangerously close to the hot lava. I pulled myself up further, gasping. I looked up in time to see the girl.

"Help me!" The little girl cried, then turned and dashed away into the tunnel directly behind her. I jumped up and ran/hopped across three more rocks, my eyes glued to the small child. I exhaled as my feet touched solid ground again, then ran into the darkness after her. I could not see, but I could make out the forms of two separate tunnels that lead off somewhere.

"Help!" The little girl sobbed. I whipped my head around to the right hole. She was just inside it. I ran, then kneeled close to her. She had black hair, very pale skin, and I could not tell her eye color because her face was in her hands. She was wearing a dove-white dress, the same one I saw earlier.

"Hello," I said quietly, reaching out an arm to her. Her head instantly jerked up, she started to shiver madly. I blinked, frowning.

"Do not fear, little one. I am Starfire, who are you my little _calorfa_?" I used the Tamaranien word for "friend". The little girl seemed to smile, though it did not meet her pretty, dark blue eyes. They seemed almost black.

"I'm Yij Fe'Moyahey Lozhakazh Nujiki Cejo Fira Zaro Fawe. The seventh. Call me Yimmji." I blinked, then giggled and shook her hand.

"What a lovely name!" I cooed. Suddenly, Yimmji's face was paler then before. She opened her mouth and screamed a blood churning scream. I covered my ears, falling to my knees. I whipped my head around to look where she was, and just caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure...with long, _claws. _Rubble tickled my nose. I looked up in time to see a boulder falling. I jumped out of the way just as it hit the ground. More rocks and boulders were falling. I looked up to see poor petrified Yimmji in the way of a gigantic piece of the upper wall.

I ran forward. "Yimmji!" I screamed. I dove, and scooped her out of harms way. She had stopped screaming, but now she was sobbing. I could not go back the way we came, it was blocked. I could not go further down this tunnel, it was blocked. I carried Yimmji bride-style, her whole body shaking. I looked along the walls, finding a just big enough hole that me and her could fit in. I crawled in, then put my back up against the side of the hole, protectively holding Yimmji against my chest. It was bigger inside, tall enough for me to stand straight and still have a foot above my head.

Rocks still were falling. I watched helplessly as one covered the hole where we got in. I started rocking Yimmji lightly in my arms, singing a Tamaranian lullaby. Soon, she fell asleep. I looked down the other end of the small hole. It was just wide enough for both of us to walk side-by-side...but I could only see that much. Slowly, a faint blue glow lit up the tunnel, making it easier to see. I blinked, then looked down at the fast asleep Yimmji. Her white dress was not even smudged. I smiled, taking one hand and brushing away the hair that was in her eyes, then started to walk down the other side of the small cave.

After about thirty or fourty minutes (I could not really tell time here), I walked into another small creves like the one that was blocked. I looked around. The blue glow still shone brightly, making it easier to see the _dead end._ I sighed, pressed my head against one side of the wall, and began to cry. Suddenly, the dirt shifted, causing me to jump up-right.

The dirt was actually _moving_! It made a small hole, just big enough for me to fit through with Yimmji! I lowered myself down, got on my back, and shimmied through, still craddling my little _calorfa. _I got out with a slight thud as I fell the tiny bit to the ground. I got my feet out, and stood up, smiling. I looked around. I must of been in a royal throne room...there was a throne. _Of course! _I thought. There were long, red carpets with gold-lining on the sides. There were paintings of kings and queens it looked like. I turned in a full circle before I stopped dead when I heard a deep, controlled voice...

"Ah, I see we have a visitor. What has my young servent Yij Fe'Moyahey Lozhakazh Nujiki Cejo Fira Zaro Fawe, done to get such a beautiful lady like yourself in a place like this?"

___________________

Review to see what will happen to Starfire and Robin and the others!:D

Preview of what is to come: "BeastBoy..." Raven looked away, heart pounding.

Yes, RobxStar fluff and BBxRae fluff. Hope you like it!


	3. Horrid Happenings

Thanks for all your reviews!!:D These last two chapters are WAY better then the first one if you ask me. Anyway, I guess I am pretty good at writing:D I have always wanted to be a writer...whoa, how did I get to talking about me? XD Okay, it goes from Raven, to Robin, then Starfire. Robin's POV (Point Of View), is really short, sorry! So is Starfire's. And yes, I own Yimmji! She has a long name, no? Who could not pronounce it? I could not!XD Heres the chapter!

**________________**

**Chapter 3, Horrid Happenings**

I closed my eyes, thinking of the Tamaranien Princess. It was 10:20PM, the others were in the kitchen, talking about ways to find Starfire. Now would be a good time to see if my powers could find where she was. I went Indian style in mid-air, concentrating. "Azarath...Mentrion...Zintho--"

"Hey Raven! Open up!" BeastBoy's voice shocked me. I fell to the ground, rubbing my now throbbing head. My door slid open, and, sure enough, BeastBoy was right there. I was about to snap at him, when I realized he had gotten taller...and, well, cuter. I groaned and let my head fall in my hands. _How could he be cute? He's green!_

"Yo Rae, you okay?" BeastBoy walked over to me, and kneeled down. Not wanting him to see me blush, I looked away, heart pounding, and changed the subject.

"I was trying to find Starfire."

"Starfire?! Thats great! Let me go get--" BeastBoy started. I looked back at him, then shook my head.

"No. Robin is already impatient. You're lucky I let you in here. You can either stay and watch, or go back out there with Cyborg and do whatever." Part of me wanted him to stay, but I wasn't sure it was safe. Beastie nodded and turned into a puppy to lick my face. I couldn't help but to laugh and smile. When he turned back into his normal green self, I did what I was doing earlier.

Indian style and in mid-air, I closed my eyes and pictured Starfire. "Azarath...Mentrion...Zinthos." I felt a surprising jolt, then was sent somewhere that looked like the inside of a volcano. I looked around. It was a dull orange, and black. I was in there for only a few seconds and I was already in a thin sweat. Another jolt. I saw Starfire fall, landing on something hard then falling limp. Jolt. Starfire was jumping, then slipped, landing wrong and close to what looked to be like boiling lava and...jolt. I looked up as falling Earth came down hard. I spun around to see Starfire run into a tunnel. Jolt. I felt fear, pain, and confusion. I was looking through Starfire's eyes.

It wasn't pretty. I watched helplessly when a rock came down and...jolt. I was in front of a half man, half something-not-from-this planet thing. It had horns, long claws, sharp, yellow teeth...he towered over Starfire's body. She screamed, but didn't fight back. He pulled back one arm and...

I was hit in the face, getting thrown backward. I hit my dresser, gasping for air.

"Raven? Raven! You were jerking all about...and talking about some weird creature..." BeastBoy grabbed my shoulders, then surprisingly hugged me. I was lost in thought when I hugged him back.

"Is Starfire...?" He trailed off. I knew he was going to ask that.

"I think she is...I was in Starfire's body, and looking through her eyes. I saw something terrifying. I think it may have..."

I didn't need to finish. BeastBoy hugged me harder, whispering in my ear "its going to be okay". He then held me by my shoulders, keeping me arms length away. He seemed nervous, and he was slightly blushing.

"Beastie, whats--" He cut me off.

"Raven...please listen to what I have to say. I know Star is missing, but I can't think about that right now, theres something else bothering me." I gulped as he continued.

"I was too scared to tell you how I felt back when we met, but I'm not scared any more, Raven."

I looked away. I felt the same thing he did, butterflies that I kept contained. He turned my head towards his, making me look into his eyes.

"BeastBoy..." I said, heart pounding. Before I could protest, he leaned close to me, and pressed his lips lightly against mine. First it was innocent, then it deepened. I felt happy for the first time in my life, other then when Malchior tricked me.

It went on for about four minutes, then BB broke the kiss, leaving us both gasping for air. I smiled, blinking slowly. Beastie smiled, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

"I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that I love you, Raven."

"I love you too, BeastBoy." I pecked him on the lips quickly. Then I looked down to see my outfit was white. I couldn't help but let a small tear of happiness run down my face. I grabbed BeastBoy's hand and helped him up.

"We need to tell the others about Starfire."

We walked to my door, then out into the kitchen. Cyborg and Robin were chattering wildly about something, but when me and BeastBoy stepped in, Cyborg smiled and shut up.

"So I see BeastBoy finally made his move. Took him long enough." He hooted. Robin just looked away. It didn't take super speed to see his frown. He was probably thinking about Starfire.

"Thats not the point." I giggled. Hand-in-hand, BeastBoy and I sat on the stools near the kitchen table. "I was in Starfire's mind," I began slowly. Robin whipped around, alert and alarmed. I grimaced, avoiding his eyes.

"Yes? Do you know where she is? Is she okay?" Robin pushed at once.

"No, and no." I whispered, closing my eyes tightly. "Starfire is in some kind of alternate dimension. When I looked through her eyes, she was getting attacked by...something." I didn't dare meet Robin's gaze.

"What?! Did she win? Is she okay? Where is she?!" Robin's voice quivered. I winced. BeastBoy tightened his grip on my hand, and I tightened mine.

"Robin, Starfire...is dead." I whispered. The silence that followed was terrible. I opened my eyes, then regretted doing so. Robin was out of his chair, looking panicked.

"No! Starfire isn't dead! She can't be! She won't be! Go back inside her head, tell her we'll find her, you've got to Raven, now!" Robin was pacing, looking angry and scared at the same time. I flinched.

"I...can't. Somthing is blocking my way to her."

Robin ran up to me, his scared face replaced by one of anger. "Try harder! I don't care if a thousand brick walls were in front of you! Star's life is on the line, and you don't even care! You're wrong! _Wrong_!"

I let go of BeastBoy's hand, jumping up to go face-to-face with Robin.

"My powers are never wrong! Listen to yourself, Robin. Listen to your heart. She's gone, and theres nothing we can do about it. Stop acting like this, Starfire would never allow it."

Robin balled his fists, stomped into the kitchen, grabbed two or three plates and smashed them into pieces. I came up behind him, grabbed his arm, and jerked it down.

"Robin, stop! Just because we don't go wrecking everything doesn't mean we don't care about her too. We're all hurting, we all loved Starfire. But because we don't love her like you do, doesn't mean you can go yelling at us and saying that we should try harder when the fight is already lost!" I shouted. He turned around, yanking his bleeding hand out of my grip. He stared at me, then stormed off to his room, leaving the three of us stunned into silence in the kitchen.

I felt warm hands wrap around my waist, BeastBoy's chin laying lightly on my shoulder. I entwined our fingers again. I hadn't realized tears were slowly going down my face until BeastBoy gently brushed them away, kissing my cheek.

"Rae, he didn't mean it." He whispered, slightly rocking me into his arms. I kissed him back, sighing.

"He did, BB. I know he did. And I meant what I said. I just...didn't think it would hurt this much." I never let my emotions get to me like this. Heck, Starfire was the most annoying person I had known. But she was the sweetest, happiest girl too. I always secretly admired her positive attitude. I closed my eyes, and just then let the sadness go for once in my life. I heard nothing happen. I opened my eyes again. Nothing was broken, damaged, or even bent. I noticed Cyborg had disappeared, but I was to busy sobbing my heart out to really notice it.

"Shhh...I love you, its gonna be alright." BeastBoy soothed. I turned around so I could face him, but then Cyborg burst through the doors. We both looked at him. He looked alarmed. And soon we were too.

"Guys, Robin's gone."

* * *

On the R-Cycle, I zoomed past everything, making it all a blur. Starfire was still alive, we just needed to find her. I just needed to find her. _Robin! Stop! You are going to hurt yourself!_ I slammed on the brakes, almost falling all the way forward.

"Starfire?" I whispered. Starfire's face showed up clearly behind my closed eye lids, a scowl on her features. "Starfire! Its really you!" I smiled. She slightly did, then frowned. _Yes, it is me. Do not do anything stupid while I am away, Robin._ I frowned.

"Where are you? I'll come--" She cut me off angrily. _No. I must do this alone. _Then she smiled, giggling quietly. _I sounded like you, Robin. About doing stuff alone. Anyway, please be careful. I shall be back as soon as I can be my sweet._

HONK!

Instantly, Starfire's face went away, and I was left in the middle of the road with a car behind me. I blinked twice, then started the R-Cycle again. I drove around Jump City, waiting for Starfire to come back and talk to me. I sighed and finally pulled off at a cliff. If she really was dead, so was I. I went to the edge, the light was dark, but not dark enough so I couldn't see the crashing waves at the bottom. I took off my shoes, then I looked over the cliff, placing my feet just close enough that the tips of my toes were hanging off.

_Robin! Get away from there! _Starfire hissed. Right on time! So, doing risky stuff made her come? Then thats what I would do. I took off my cape, and my mask. I sat them by my shoes. I put my arms out, going onto the balls of my feet.

_Robin! Please! Do not do this! Do not do this! _I closed my eyes to see Starfire's scared face. I smiled. "Starfire, I love you. I don't want you to go away." I whispered. _I will not go away. Robin, please. _Starfirelooked beautiful when she cried, but it made my heart wrench. Without another word, I let myself lean forward...forward. And fall, cheering with delight.

_No! _Starfire sobbed. I didn't know why she was so worried! It was like I was flying, minus Starfire with me. I was smiling as I hit the cold, unforgiving water. I sucked in air before my head went under. Every time I would try to surface, the tide would carry me farther down. I gave up after the fifth try, and just let myself sink.

_No! You must not give up! You must keep going! _Starfire said urgently, her delicately tanned features twisted with hurt. As much as I hated seeing her like that, there was nothing I could do. I saw the tiniest flash of black and an orange-ish color. My eye lids grew heavy, only slits was what I looked out of.

_Oh, Robin..._ She sobbed. I blinked for the last time, then slowly, my eyes stayed closed...and I sunk.

* * *

I turned my head around to see a tall, fit looking man. About 16 or 17. He had short blond hair, and dazzling blue eyes. He was wearing what old time warriors did. The long robes in dull yellow and light brown. I about fell over when I saw him. I looked down as Yimmji stirred in my arms. I looked back up at the stranger when she snuggled close to me again.

"I am Starfire. Who are you?" I did not like the way he called her his "servant". When Yimmji woke up, I would ask her about him. I was looking him up and down when he chuckled.

"My fare maiden, I am Siij Zo'Shatulhem Ofi Ses Hazhix Saxay Yazo." He bowed. I did not know how to respond, so I did what I would normally do. Blush and smile.

"Delightful to meet you, Sir." I chirped. I felt a little out-dressed. Me in my ripped uniform and him glowing in his robes. It was his turn to chuckle.

"Please, call me Situl." He took my hand and kissed it. Oh, why could that not be Robin?! When he registered what I was wearing, he smiled and winked.

"Starfire, let me show you as to where you will be sleeping. You look tired. My maids will happily give you some proper clothes." Smiling back politely, I took his out stretched hand and walked along with him as he lead me through long hall ways, filled with paintings and red drapes. I did not get the chance to ask what was behind them, for Situl stopped and opened a door, handing me a key.

"Here you are, Starfire. I will take Yij and see she is well in the infirmary." I tightened my arms around the sleeping girl, but then loosened as she was taken from me.

"Oh, please inform me of how she is doing." I pleaded. He smiled and nodded. I watched as he walked away, then went into my new room. It was the same as the hallways were, golden-yellow and light brown with tints of orange. I sat down on the edge of the queen sized bed, sighing. I hoped the others were alright, and I caused no pain to anyone. I reached for my communicator, flipping it up and hitting the "DIAL" button. It did not even ring. Just blanked out. I let out a breath then fell back on the bed, wondering how my friends were. I did not get to worry long. Someone knocked on the door. I got up, walked over to it and opened it slightly. A maid was standing there, looking excited.

"Madam Starfire? I'm here with your new clothes." The lady said, smiling kindly. He had gray hair, perfectly fitting the small thing she was wearing on the top of her head that was black and white. She looked middle-aged, but she was in perfect shape.

"Oh! Thank you, come in." I opened the door all the way. She walked in slowly, still smiling. She went over to the bed and layed the clothes down. From where I looked, they were purple.

"Madam Starfire, not to be rude, but you're filthy. The royal bath is just through that door. Feel free to go freshen up." With that, she walked out and closed the door behind her. I blinked slowly. I hadn't felt this tired in a while...maybe a bath was just was I needed. I grabbed the heap of purple, opened the door and gasped. I swear it could of all been made of pure gold! It had marble floors, and looked positively stunning! The sink handles were gold, so was the "toilet" machine. And even a golden-rimmed bath tub! I sat the purple cloth down by the sink, and started the warm water running. It only took about 6 or 7 minutes for it to fill. I quickly stripped and stepped in, sighing as the heat made my aching body loosen and relax. The tub of bathing even had the bubbles in it! I scooped some up in my hand and blew, giggling as they floated down. I did not know how much time had pasted, but my fingers looked like pink raisins, so I rose from the depth of the tub of bathing, my back to the door. I started to ringing out my hair.

"Starfire?"

I whipped my head around and gasped as Situl opened the door and stared at me. I screamed and went under the water. I heard the door shut and surfaced again slowly, making sure he was gone. I jumped out and made a dash for the clothes, slipping them on hurriedly. It looked almost alike to the dress Yimmji was wearing. Only a different shade of purple with a green stone that matched my eyes. It had a low neckline, showing a bit of cleavage but not much that I wouldn't wear it. It was a few inches above my knees, with slight ruffles at the bottom. They gave me boots like the ones I had, they were the same color as my new dress. I slipped them on, looked in the mirror, then took a step towards the door, opening it slightly so that I could see though it. He was sitting on my bed, head in his hands. I opened the door all the way and took a few steps toward him. He looked up, saw me and got to his feet.

"Starfire...I did not mean too--" I cut him off.

"It is okay...I guess." Raven had told me about this, how guys only wanted one thing. She had referred to it as my "flower". And not to let anyone else touch it unless I was married, or in love. I thought I was in the second, but I did not know. Situl blushed.

"I am sorry." He whispered. It was my turn to blush. He had saw my bare butt. The thought of that made me embarrassed. I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"It is alright. At least it was only my back-side." I said absently. When I looked up, his pale face was deep red in color. I giggled. He sat down and started running his hand threw my hair. I felt goosebumps come up on my arms.

"You know...you look beautiful," he whispered. I looked away. Robin had never said that to me before. He sensed something was wrong, he let his hand fall and looked away like I did, blushing.

"I-I know you barely know me..." He shifted his weight from one side to the other. "But I do not lie." With that, he got up and took a few steps towards the door before I stopped him.

"Thank you, Situl." I whispered, falling on my pillows. My eyes were already closing when he came back over, brushed my bangs out of my eyes and kissing my forehead. I could not do anything. My limbs felt like bricks, weighing me down. Before I lost total consciousness, I heard him whisper in my ear.

"I will see you in the morning, my Princess."

____________

Whooa! How did you like it? Good? Bad? Terrible? Oh, and this is how you pronounce Yimmji: Yimm--Gee

And Situl: Sit--ul

:D Review please! I want at least 10 reviews for me to go on! Thanks for reading.

Love,

_Freakishly Divine_


	4. You Lift My Feet Off The Ground

I couldn't wait until 10 reviews, so here. I do not own Teen Titans. I own Coyote Von Blade, Yimmji, and Situl. And his servants. Enjoy!:)

___________

**Chapter 4, You Lift My Feet Off The Ground**

Shiver. Cough. My eyes flutter open, piercing light shines in my eyes. Groan. Cough. Moan.

I leaned up, looking tiredly around the Rec Room. BeastBoy, Cyborg, and Raven stared at me. Rae was the first one to break out of the trance.

"Robin, what were you thinking?"

I didn't know what I was thinking. I coughed, shivered, and moaned. Three or four blankets rested on top of me, I couldn't feel their warmth. I opened my mouth to question her, but as I did last night rushed into my brain. Painfully. I fell back, mouth closed, eyes closed. I saw Starfire's frowning face. I take a deep breath inward, a single tear running down my face.

"I saw Starfire." I informed them flatly.

Silence. Deadly silence.

"How?" BeastBoy's voice was strained. I opened my now masked eyes and stared.

"I saw her in my mind. She told me not to jump." Raven looked angry. She was shaking with frustration; I swear I could see tears twinkle in her violet depths.

"That's impossible!" She snapped. BeastBoy took her hand in his, squeezing it tightly. I saw Raven visibly relax.

"It's not. She told me not to. If she really is dead, I am too." I repeated. Throbbing. Terrible throbbing. I groaned and fell back to rub my temples. Tap tap. I looked over at Cyborg. I hadn't noticed he left to go to the kitchen and get me a glass of water and a small blue pill.

"It'll help for the headache." He handed them to me. I took it in my gloved hand and stuck it on my tongue, swallowing it and the rest of the water in one gulp. The throbbing ceased to a dull burning in the back of my head. I sat the glass down on the coffee table and snuggled under the not-helping blankets. I dozed off, but I could still hear the three of them talking...I didn't know if I was just dreaming it or not.

"Raven, is there someway you can get inside Robin's head?" BeastBoy inquired.

"Maybe we could see if he was telling the truth," Cyborg's voice was sad. "Or if he's going insane. He _does _love Starfire. And can't stand to be without her very long..."

I shivered. Was it _that _noticeable of how I felt for the Tamaranien?

"I could possibly..." I heard Raven's nonchalant voice. I felt her eyes burning into my back. "I'll try. But somethings wrong. Starfire still _may _be alive, but the odds are against us. But I don't think she is." She paused. Then I heard her say three words before I fell into an unsteady, rough sleep.

"Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos."

Black. Nothing but black. The song Starfire sang rang in my head loudly.

_You lift my feet off the ground,_

_Spin me around,_

_You make me crazier, crazier,_

_Feels like I'm fallin,_

_And I'm lost in your eyes,_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier..._

I blinked once. Twice. Then Starfire was in front of me, looking angry. Her clothes were ripped and covered in soot. Confused, I hugged her. I almost forgot about how her skin was still so soft...

"Starfire..." I whispered, trying not to blink in fear of her disappearing.

"Friend Robin," Starfire hugged me, then let me go, but held onto my shoulders. "You almost died. Why did you do that?" Her face wasn't angry any more, but pained.

"I...I just wanted to be with you. When are you coming back?" I smiled down at her. I had hit another growth spurt, so I was her height, easily taller by a few inches. She looked up at me, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Robin...I fear I may not come home for a long time. If at all," Starfire whispered. My smile disappeared. I grabbed her hands in my now un-gloved ones.

"What do you mean?" I squeezed her hands lightly, growing frantic.

"Robin, I have a mission I must do," she squeezed my hands. "Alone. She needs me."

I stared, in shock. "Whose she? Why can't I help you? I love you, Starfire! You don't have to do this alone. Tell me where you are so me and the others--" She was shaking her head.

"Dear Robin, I am sorry. But I cannot tell you, for I do not know. Even if I did, you are to ill too help me. I am alright. If I am not victorious..." Starfire trailed off. I felt a terrible knot in the pit of my stomach. Part of it was because of what she might say...the other, because she didn't say that she loved me too. I didn't dwell on that long.

"What will happen?" I questioned gently, moving my hands lightly up to her shoulders. Starfire looked me squarely in my eyes. Tears in her emerald depths.

"Then I will die." She responded.

I cupped her face in my hands, my own facade paling.

"I won't let that happen."

A green fire lit in her eyes, replacing the tears. "I know you will not--" Her head snapped around as if someone had yelled her name. Her eyes softened as she turned back to me. She got on her tippy-toes and whispered in my ear.

"I must go. I will never forget you, Robin." She kissed my cheek quickly before turning around and running away. I stood there like an idiot, watching her get smaller and smaller. I shook my head, then started after her.

"Starfire! Wait!" But she was to fast. I had to stop to catch my breath, but when I did, I started falling. Falling into endless black. Terrible emptiness. Then...

I shot up from my spot on the couch, in a cold sweat. I whipped the sweat away from my forehead, panting. Was it just me, or did the Tower get darker? I looked over to see a small green clock on the coffee table. It read "4:30AM". I sighed, laid my head down, and fell into a nightmare filled sleep about what could be happening to a girl I loved so dearly...

Starfire.

* * *

"Starfire! Starfire wake up!"

I shot straight up from the "nightmare" I was having and almost knocked Yimmji right off the side of the huge bed. I smiled widely, then embraced her in a spine-snapping hug. She hugged me back just as hard.

"Oh, Yimmji! You are well, yes?" I held her at arms length. She looked the same, only she was wearing a baby blue dress that looked exactly like mine and had a dagger necklace hanging on her chest.

"Yes, Starfire. But I'm not here to talk about me." Her smile faded. Slowly, I started to frown.

"It is not?"

Small Yimmji shook her head side-to-side, her beautiful long black hair was neatly combed, looking shiney as it hung to her waist.

"No. Starfire, you were talking in your sleep. Whose Robin?" She cocked her head to one side. I blushed and sat her down. I got out from under the blankets and let my feet hang off the side of the bed of sleep like she was.

"Robin is a very close friend." I said, unable to keep her intense stare.

"Just a friend?"

I looked back at her, alarmed. She had a smirk on her face. I blushed.

"No, no! Of course not--well, at least not to him." I found myself wanting to tell someone. Pour my heart out and not have anybody laugh. And I knew she wouldn't. Instead, she nodded and smiled.

"I bet he does care about you. Who couldn't?" I smiled at the thought. I closed my eyes to think back when we were stranded on that alien planet...and knew he did, too. Even though he wouldn't show it.

"Young Yimmji, I think you are right!" I squealed, smiling ear-to-ear. Then I looked down at her questioningly.

"How old are you, Yimmji?" I stood up, looked her carefully up and down.

"I'm ten thousand and a half years old!" She beamed. I blinked. She giggled at my startled expression. "That's ten in your years, Starfire."

"I am seventeen, how old am I in your years?" I inquired.

She chuckled. "Then you're seventeen _thousand _years old here." My eyes bulged. She winked.

"You wanted to know." Then she jumped up, skipped to the room of bathing, and came out with a brush and a bottle.

"Can I brush your hair? Its so pretty!" She cooed. I nodded and chuckled. She made me sit on my knees while she sat on the bed and combed my hair gently. It only took about 8 to 9 minutes until she yelled. "_Done! _And you look fabulous if I do say so myself."

She handed me a small mirror. I looked in it and smiled. She had put my hair back in some sort of braid, but it was more fancy. My hair was swirled, tucked, and held together with a brilliantly colored green clip. She left my bangs. I put the mirror down, turned to Yimmji, and attacked her in a hug.

"Thank you friend!" I sat her back down and just smiled. She grinned before taking my hand and leading me to the door.

"I want you to meet my friends." She opened the door and dragged me with her, barely letting me shut it before running down one of the long halls. I do not know how many turns we took, but we soon came to a large opening with several people there.

"Hey everybody! I want you to meet someone." She skipped in with me walking shyly behind her. The people lined up, some smiling, some staring.

"Everybody, this is Starfire." She took me up to a boy about her age, slightly taller then her. He was wearing what a waiter would wear back on Earth. A black shirt tucked into his white jeans with a gray tie that had two black stripes. He had brown hair, and troubled chocolate brown eyes. I watched as Yimmji blushed. I looked at the small boy, seeing him blush too and slightly smile.

"Starfire, this is Eli. He's my best friend." Eli bowed to me, but didn't take his eyes off of Yimmji. I dipped my head in respect.

"It is lovely to meet you, Eli."

"Likewise, Madam Starfire." He said coolly, smiling. Yimmji dragged me away.

"Isn't he cute?" She said dreamily. I smirked as she took me to a very handsome young man, about my age. He was wearing the same thing Eli was, he had black hair and green eyes. He blushed, and bowed. I felt goosebumps go up my arms. I bowed back.

"Star, this is Elliot. Eli's older brother. Elliot, this is Starfire, she's going to be staying with us for a while." He took my hand and kissed it, winking. Yes, he was attractive, but I already had somebody else in mind. A very nice Boy Wonder back home. Yimmji tugged on my hand, I followed. I came up to the woman who had given me my clothes. She smiled and dipped her head. I returned the gesture.

"Starfire, this is Pattyn. I'm sure you two know each other." I nodded. We went to the next person. It was a little girl, with big green eyes and light brown hair. She was looking up at me, giggling.

"Your pretty." She said. I smiled my thanks.

"Starfire, this is my other best friend, Eliza. She's Eli's and Elliot's sister. Eliza, this is Starfire." We shook hands before going on to another. He was tall, maybe older then me. He had dull amber eyes and auburn hair. Something about him...seemed off. I looked at Yimmji out of the corner of my eye. She seemed uneasy. The man bowed.

"I'm Adrone." His voice was husky. I nodded.

"I am Starfire. Nice to meet you." He leaned back up, not smiling. I looked away nervously then moved on to the next two people. The first one was a tall, blond hair blue eyed girl. She was absolutely stunning. She wore a white shirt, a black skirt, black high-heels, and had a small gray choker around her neck with a small black full-moon on it. And the next girl on her right looked exactly like her, only with black hair. They were checking their nails when they finally looked up and snorted.

"Name's Aphrodite." Snapped the blond.

"Name's Venus." The black haired girl looked me up and down. Shrugging their shoulders at each other, they went back to chattering. I frowned, and hung my head. I felt a nudge and looked down as Yimmji took me out of the room. I noticed that all the people in that room were wearing the same thing.

"Don't worry about them, Starfire. Their the mean twins," she informed. "They always cause fights." I brushed back a strand of hair from my eyes.

"They are truly not the nicest of people--" I looked up to late to see Situl right in front of me before I fell over him. Our faces landed only a few inches apart. Both of us were blushing.

"I am so sorry--" I squirmed up, blinking fast. Situl laughed.

"Its alright, Lady Starfire. Can I have a hand?" I reached out my hand and helped him up with what little strength I had without my powers. He was so close to my body, our skin touched. I blinked as Yimmji coughed, shifting from one foot to another. I took a step back looked around awkwardly before my eyes met Situl's. He didn't seem like he noticed the awkwardness, but smiled happily.

"Yij, I shall take Starfire on a tour of the castle. You can play with Eliza and Eli."

She was frowning, but turned around and walked away. I watched nervously as Situl grabbed my hand and gently lead me on a tour.

**XXX**

I didn't know how long it took, but we finally finished the whole castle in what seemed hours. It all looked the same to me. Red drapes, golden lined carpets, marble floors, a few windows here and there. We had gotten along great with each other. He even understood my jokes! I had a blast talking with him. We were both tired when we reached the very top of the tower. I gasped as I walked up to the railing with Situl tightly at my side. It was amazing. The sun was setting. Instead of the pink and orange on Earth, it was bright red and orange with yellow. It was breath taking.

"It is beautiful!" I chirped.

"Not as beautiful as you." Situl whispered, looking at me closely. I felt unnerved as I turned away from the setting of the sun, and looked up at him. He was leaning down slowly, his eyes closing gently. When I felt his warm breath on my lips, I pushed lightly on his chest, taking a step back. I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Starfire...?" Situl looked shocked. A tear slid down my cheek. His eyes got big as he took a step toward me, face concerned.

"Please, do not do that." I whispered. "For I could not kiss a man I do not love." I turned my back to him and walked to the glass doors that lead into the tower. I heard Situl's quiet voice.

"Could I ever be such a man?"

I thought about how we got along so well...how he laughed at my jokes and I laughed at his, how gentle he was with me...and how I wished Robin cared about me like that.

"No," I lied, stepping through the doors and down the long halls, tears flowing done my face as I walked to my room.

___________

Now, I want at least 12 reviews before I make chapter 5. I left you with a cliffie:DD

Love,

_Freakishly Divine_


	5. Missed

Hey hey hey! I'm back! And this chapter is WAY late. So sorreh, very bad writers block.

Hope you enjoy!:D

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 5, Missed**

I felt my shoulders shaking. I groaned, pushing the hands away and rolling onto my side. Shake. I growled deep in my throat, something I never knew I could do, and got up, using my elbows to keep myself from falling over. I glared Raven down with drozy eyes.

"What?" I said groggily.

"Breakfast is ready," she snapped back, and walked over to our table with BeastBoy close to her side. I looked around to see Cyborg in the kitchen. Looking so..._normal_ when he flipped pancakes. I felt a flash of anger, shot up from the couch and walked into the middle of the room.

"Why are you guys like this?!" I snarled. "Star's out there, probably getting ripped to pieces and you're sitting here eating breakfast!"

They were quiet, until BeastBoy quietly said. "At least we know she's not coming back."

As if somebody else was controlling me, I stalked over to the table and stared BeastBoy down.

"What did you say?" I inquired. BeastBoy shifted postions on the chair, like he was uncomfortable. He didn't say anything, so I let it drop and fell on a chair, hands on my head. "Did you find her?" I whispered. There was a slight silence.

"What do you mean?" Raven's voice was a little alarmed, then I heard her sigh. "Robin, please don't say anything and just listen. When I tried to get inside you're head, something attacked me." I lifted my head up and watched in a state of shock when she let go of BeastBoy's hand and started undoing some white bandages that were tightly wrapped around from her wrist clear up to her shoulders on either side. Then she took them all off along with her white cloak which she handed to BeastBoy and showed me her arms. She had claw marks all over. They looked deep and terribly painful. They still looked like they were bleeding, but I couldn't tell.

"When I couldn't go in you're mind, I decided to see if I could get in Starfire's. But..." She didn't finish as she started undoing more bandages that covered her whole legs. When she was done, she had deep claw marks on every angle. She turned in a slow circle to show me more horrible scratches. "I got mauled from a..._thing_," She took back the bandages and put them back on her with her dark energy, then put back on her cloak that BeastBoy politely handed to her. She sat back down and put her head on BeastBoy's chest. I cringed.

"So, Starfire...?"

"...Is gone. I'm sorry, Robin." Raven looked at me with sad eyes. I felt tears swell in mine, but hid it with a cough. I jumped when Cyborg placed a plate full of pancakes in front of my face.

"You should eat." He said, sitting down in his seat with his own plate, passing Raven and BeastBoy theirs. I pushed the plate away and got up.

"Not hungry," I informed them as I walked through the doors to go my room. I just heard BeastBoy mutter something.

"Can I eat his?"

XXX

I cried three hours straight in my room. I knew it was my fault. I knew it. She was busy looking after me instead of herself. It was all my fault my best friend was gone. And wasn't coming back. I got up and stalked to my window. I pushed the curtens and nearly screamed when the light blinded me for a minute. I grabbed a pair of keys, opened the window and crawled out. I went down the newly built fire escape. Moving quickly, I landed lightly on the ground and rushed into the garage. I had grabbed Cyborg's keys a few days earlier when I was going to ask Star out on a date finally.

I opened the door, got in, and drove.

* * *

I cried hard on my royal bed in what seemed like forever. "Oh! Why oh why did Situl have to ask such a thing?!" I shout over and over. I grabbed the silk pillow in my hand, and flung it at the door. I heard the soft 'thwack' when it made contact. I found myself shivering with rage. At least, I hoped it was rage. I got off the bed, and jogged to the bathroom. I sighed when I saw my expression.

My eyes were rimmed red and puffy from crying. I had sobbed so hard that I had bitten my lip, didn't feel it, and it had started to bleed. And my fragile body was shaking like a leaf. I did not know what to do. I loved Robin, so much that I would let myself get hurt then to see him with a scratch. And I liked Situl. He was a really good friend.

...Maybe more...?

"No!" I shout. I banged my balled fists on the sink counter. I felt a tingle of pain surge through my hands, but ignored it.

"Starfire...?"

I whipped my head around to see Eliza and Yimmji looking at me with red, puffy eyes. Forgetting why I was angry, I ran over to them and hugged them both.

"What is the matter, young Yimmji and Eliza?"

Yimmji broke our hug, and took hold of Eliza's hand and mine. "Come with us," she said softly. I just nodded as she lead us out of the bathroom and into the long hallways. We took two rights, then a left until we came to a room with black walls, with red paintings. Sad music was playing. But as I looked around for whatever was playing it, I could not find anything. My eyes rested on a small group of crying people. Some I hadn't met, but I recognized a few. Aphrodite and Venus, Eli and Elliot, Pattyn, and Adrone. I let go of Yimmji's hand, and walked up to the crowd. I nudged my way threw the new people, until I saw why they were crying.

Situl was on the floor. There was a stab wound to his chest, and his eyes were closed. My knees buckled. I fell into the small puddle of crimson around him. New tears were pouring down my face. I scooted forward and took his hand.

"No.." I whispered. Then his pale hand squeezed mine. I gasped. Slight hope filled my heart.

"Get someone to help him!" I shouted. A few people started to run to get someone before Situl's eyes opened.

"No...I am going to die, do not...waste the medicine...on me." He had to stop talking and take a few breaths before going on. I crawled threw the hot liquid so his head was cradled in my lap. His thin, pale lips formed a small smile. More tears came. He reached up with a bloody hand, and used the top of it (whitch was not bloody) to wipe a few of my tears away.

"Starfire...do not cry," he pleaded. I sniffled a sob, taking his hand in mine.

"Who did this to you?" I questioned, eager to get revenge. He shook his head lightly.

"Not someone...it was something," he coughed. "It attacked me when I was going to you're...room." The blood from his stab wound was flowing faster.

"Situl," I sobbed. "Don't leave them! Don't leave me..." I cried in a quieter voice. He took his hand away from mine, and caressed my face. I didn't mind the blood that spread across my cheeks.

"My Lady Starfire...I would do anything for...you. But I cannot keep this...promise. But I will give you a farewell gift." I had my head hung over his, he leaned up, and pressed our lips together for a soft, passionate kiss. Then he let go. I didn't know what my expression was, but he was smiling, so I knew I must of been, too. He layed his head down and whispered quietly.

"Starfire, I...wish you luck in life. Farewell."

He closed his eyes, leaving me to cling to his body in a crushing hug.

"No! Everything is going to be alright, everything is alright..." I sobbed. I watched as blood dripped over his bottom lip. He chest was moving, but slowly. Bitter reality hit me so hard I almost puked.

Situl was dying.

I rocked him back and forth like he was a child and I was his mother, my arms protectively around him. He leaned to one side to cough up blood, then lay back, shivering. When people tried to take him from me, I snapped at them. "No!" It surprised me at the power in my voice. It made a few people flinch and jerk away. Then Yimmji came up to me.

"Starfire," she whispered sadly, brushing a few strands of hair from my eyes. To the crowd, she said with dignity in her voice. "Take Starfire and Situl to the infirmary, don't separate them, keep them together." It slightly surprised me when they did what she told them to. Strong hands were around me and Situl, lifting us onto something that looked simpler to a stretcher on earth. Though it had bamboo instead of metal.

Later, I remembered weird things on the short trip from the black room to the infirmary. It seemed abnormally quiet, as if the earth were holding itself still because it was already mourning. I kept whispering to Situl, telling him it was alright. That everything was going to be alright. I remembered him leaning to the side of the stretcher and vomiting blood.

Then we were inside the infirmary, and lifted off the stretcher onto a bed. It was white, with red painted crossed on the walls. Yimmji, Eli, Eliza, Elliot and the others were around us, sobbing. Situl's eyes opened. He blinked a couple of times, looking confused then he looked up at me and smiled.

"Would you tell my mother, Pattyn and my father, Arrio, that I love them?" I could understand him, but he sounded weak, and his voice was filled with a terrible wetness.

"Of course I will," I said quickly.

"And do something else for me...?"

"Anything."

"I know you don't really have a mother and father, so would you tell my mother and father that you're their new child now? I think I would worry a lot less about them if I know you all are together."

Tears were pouring down my cheeks and I had to take several sobbing breaths before I could answer him. "Don't worry about anything, I'll tell them."

His eyes fluttered again, his smile seeming to light the blood-sented room up. "Good." With obvious effort, he opened his eyes again and looked at Yimmji, Eli, Eliza, and Elliot. "You stay with Starfire. Do not let anything pull you apart."

"Don't worry," Elliot said through his tears.

"We'll take care of her for you," Yimmji and Eliza said together. Yimmji was clutching Eliza's and Eli's hands hard. Eli nodded agreement, holding up a white, lit candle I didn't notice he had in his free hand.

"Good," Situl whispered, closing his eyes. "Star, I think I'm going to go to sleep now for a while, okay?"

"Okay, sweetie." I had to steady my breathing.

His eye lids lifted once more and he looked up at me again. "Will you stay with me?"

I hugged him closer. "I am not going anywhere. You just rest. We'll all be right here with you."

"Okay..." he said softly.

Situl closed his eyes. He took a few more gurgling breaths. Then I felt him go completely limp in my arms and he didn't breath again. His lips opened a little, as if he was smiling. With a rush of wind, the candle went out and my friend died.

**_________________________________________**

You probably hate me, huh? XD

BTW, I'm open for suggestions! (Partly because I'm running out. XD)

Love,

_Freakishly Divine_

P.S Sorry if there is some typos, I don't have a beta reader and I don't really feel like reading through it again. *Sniffle* :) And I know it's kind short, but oh well. :l


End file.
